My Own Worst Desire
by Mslyth
Summary: Es algo que debía hacer ......disculpen el formato .....Maria ahi está lo que pediste.


Advertencia: SLASH!!! Este fic se lo dedico a mi Dear friend " Dark Maria" Marí aquí está lo prometido ........ a mi precioso casi le da un infarto despues de leerlo (pq al final terminó leyendolo)... Gracias Myr por la ayuda  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hoy es uno de esos días en los que nada te ha salido bien, me tropecé con el estuído gato de hermione que ha tomado la maña de dormir en nuestra habitación, mi jugo de calabaza estaba fermentando, saque un 5 en pociones y para colmo mi amigo voldemort amenazó de nuevo la escuela y todos lo primero que hicieron fue voltearme a ver.......solo tengo 16 años devería preocuparme por como sobrellevar mis hormonas y no por salvar al mundo......por Dios solo soy un niño.......  
  
Era de noche y me quedaba solo en la sala común, mientras que el fuego de la chimenea daba sus ultimos brillos. Me siento en una de las mesas, mi presencia se encontraba allí, pero mi mente se encontraba en un frío lugar. Abro mi libro y empiezo a leer, inconsientemente mi mano se empieza a mover, escribiendo su nombre una y otra vez. 'Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom...'¿Quien demonios es Tom?.........yo solo conozco a 2 el encargado del caldero chorreante y............TOM RIDDLE! ¿y yo que demonios hago escribiendo el nombre de mi peor enemigo en mis notas de pociones ?- Vaya ....ahora si em estoy volviendo loco.....necesito pensar  
  
Respiro profundamente y sacudo la cabeza. Era tiempo de tomar un poco de aire. Me levantó y salgo por el retrato. Empece a caminar por uno de los oscuros pasillos, que tan solo eran iluminados por la luz de la luna que penetraba por las ventanas. Tan solo se oían los ecos de mis pisadas. Suspiro y me detengo. Había un charco de agua, de nuevo Myrtle lloraba o acaso habría posibilidad de que Tom volviera ante esto?.... Otra vez Tom........¿que tanto me traigo yo con ese remedo de fantasma?, vaya con mi mente, anda muy perturvada ultimamente pensando en lo que el mismisimo Riddle puede hacer, ¿que hubiera pasado si.....?.....NO....Harry James Pottrer ¿en que estás pensando?...es mas logico pensar en snape con un tutu rosa bailando el cascanueces que en voldemort como buen samaritano "Harry..." Sus horribles ojos inyectados de sangre... "Harry, ven..." Su horrible cara... "Harry, ven no te hare daño." Su horrible aroma, tan enviagrante y penetrante. Sin tener control demi cuerpo, empiezo a caminar hacia el baño. Las pisadas en los charchos de agua se oían cada vez más cuando me acercaba.Tomé el pomo de la puerta y lo giré........ni rastro de myrtle...¿quien inhundó el baño entonces?....mi mirada se desvía hasta el labavo con la cobra tallada......la camara de los secretos......4 años.....han pasado como agua......  
  
"Harry ven, te necesito"  
  
Tom.........digo algo en parsel y la entrada vuelve a abrirse......de un salto entoy en la entrada de la camara..... persivo un olor a muerte........a muerte vieja,Unos murmullos invadieron aquel lugar.  
  
"Acercate, no tengas miedo, mirame, oyeme y sienteme." Ya estoy harto de que todos me vean como "el salvador", lo que yo necesito es despejar mi mente y entretenerme en otra cosa ¿que es eso?...un trozo de el diario......un trozo de hoja del diario..... "Harry" ¿Tom? ¿como demonio pudo sobrevivir esto?  
  
Un roce paso por mi espalda, sentí un escalofrío. El bao empezaba a salir de mi boca, fije mi mirada en el suelo, manchas de tinta y de sangre se encontraban allí, las cuales estaban acompañadas por marcas de desperados rasguños.Tomé el trozo de pergamino todo ensangrentado, Levanté la vista y el panorama no fue exactamente el mas agradable , el cuerpo del basilisco seguia alli, y ..........y los recuerdos asaltarón mi mente....entre ellos el recuerdo protagonista.....Tom Riddle, Pude verlo, desesperado, tratando de salir de allí. Sus manos lastimadas, había intentado salir rasguñando con sus manos desnudas la puerta de la camara.  
  
Un segundo escalofrio viene a mi. Mi respiración se aceleraba cuando sintió otra presencia.  
  
El pergamino estába roto por la esquina, sentí que alguien me observaba y rapidamente voltee la mirada era el......los mismos ojos.....el mismo pelo........era el....el tom riddle de 16 años que conocí....era Tom.....  
  
"Mis recuerdos estan en ti..." se escucho una voz lejana. Sus ojos se encontraban vacios, los labios frios y piel palida. Retrocedi un poco, ya no sabía si avanzar.'Por que sigo pensando en ti? aleja mi mente, ya dejala libre.' " ¿Sabes algo Harry?, nunca pensé que volvería a verte vivía soñando con el día en que tu regresaras , en que vinieras a verme, me siento muy solo harry ¿me quieres hacer un poco de compañía?" Su voz sonó irónica Pero yo sabía que había algo de verdad en sus palabras.....Tom estaba solo .....Solo igual que yo 'No, no! no te dejes engañar, te quiere lastimar!' mis voces en mi cabeza empezaban a opinar. Di un paso hacia adelante. Un gran deseo empieza a dominarme, puedo sentir que mi corazón empieza a latir mas rápido cada vez que me acerco. 'Estas tonto? Como piensas estar con alguien, con quien nunca has tenido nada ni estado con el cuando quería. No has podido sentir cada centimentro de piel y murmullos llenos de mal.' "Ven.....ven pequeño harry" me extendía los brazos como si fuese un bebé "ven conmigo " Llegue junto a el y me abrazó, me abrazó como si fuera lo mas preciado para el en este mundo, sentí su boca besando mi cabello y una de sus manos retiró mis gafas , sus ojos, tan........nunca los había visto de cerca, está tan solo, m sigue abrazando ,yo solo estoy quieto y el me abraza con todo el amor posible Sus manos se sentían cada vez más cuando empezaba a recorrerme, murmuba a mi oido haciendo que el deseo cresca cada vez más. 'Solo es un recuerdo... no se puede sentir nada por aquello, o si?'  
  
Sus caricias se volvían cada vez mas salvaje, ambos necesitaban algo; ahora y en ese mismo lugar. Ahora, ya no pensaba, tan solo me necesitaria concentrar en una cosa. Siento como mis mejillas empiezan a arder, mientras que sentía que mi cuerpo se presionaba mas hacia él. No sabía que hacer, senti que por un instante mi corazón saldría por los grandes latidos. Mi mente esta vacía, puse sentir como sus manos empezban a bajar. El calor me invadía y quería entrar en frió. El bao cada vez salía mas rapido de mi boca. Llego un tiempo en que por todo mi cuerpo empezo a sentir la misma sensación. Tenía que hacer algo... me decía por dentro... pero una necesidad mayor no terminaba por convencerme. Tom se recargo en mi, por el peso perdi el equilibrio, y ambos caimos pesadamente al suelo, los besos emepezaban a un ritmo más acelerado, el extasis me llenaba cada vez más.  
  
En un momento en que mi cuerpo, tanto como el de él, quedaron libres para sentir la piel de cada uno. Entrecerre mis ojos, dejando escapar un leve ruido. Las mejillas empezban a arder cada vez mas, y en un momento a otro pudo sentir como mas de cerca a Tom. Encaje mis uñas en su brazos, al no le importaba y siguió con su trabajo. Lentamente empece a perder ese deseo, mi mente regresaba a su normalidad.  
  
Abri mis ojos para ver su rostro, ya no podía verlo.En ese momento me senti terriblemente vació. Mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada, Tom se fue, Tom se fue cuando Voldemort nació, y con ese baciliso que veo muerto allá se fue su recuerdo tambien, se fue todo lo que era Tom Riddle........y yo .......yo lo destruí.  
  
Salí de ahi..aún escuchando las vocen sobrenaturales gritando su nombre 'TOM, TOM,TOM'......sali del baño y me dirigía a mi casa cuando tropecé con alguien que me heló la sangre.....  
  
Sus ojos fijos en mi......... "eres tu"....... "Deja a los muertos donde están pequeño harry......y deja a los recuerdos donde deben estár...en el olvido" Despues de eso se esfumó., era el estoy seguro, era tom,  
  
Aunque en mis ojos se difuminó su imagen , en mi mente y en mi corazón siempre seguirá, siempre seguirá aquel con el que me acompañé cuando mas solo me sentía, y aunque pasen los años y yo mismo tenga que matar lo que queda de el siempre estará su recuerdo en las paredes de aquella camara que guardó luto por el tantos años, las paredes siempre gritarán......  
  
"Tom,Tom,Tom"  
  
*************************************************************************N/A : Bien linchenme.........era una promesa por cumplir y aquí está ...espero que te guste mari  
  
Magg 


End file.
